El Deseo de un pequeño gatito
by MiniSaya96
Summary: Plagga recibe un beso de Tikki que le trae recuerdos de su vida como humano, sin saber que la chica de esos recuerdos es en realidad la pequeña motita roja (Tikki)
1. chapter 1

capitulo 1

Cierto día En casa de Adrien, Plagga comía su tan amado queso kamembert cuando una pequeña motita roja interrumpió su concentración -¿aun comiendo queso Plagga?- dijo Tikki

-dejame comer mi queso Tikki- respondió Plagga volteando a verla con muchas migajas en su boca a lo que Tikki le dio un beso en su boquita, la motita cerro los ojos mientras Plagga los dejó abiertos mientras se sonrojo y un vago recuerdo volvio a su mente

recuerdo

Un joven de ojos verdes y cabello negro, que vestía un kimono azul sentado en el parque, vio a una linda chica, la cual, tenia ondulado y corto cabello rojo y ojos azules, ella vestía un lindo yukata moteado de puntos negros, ella volteo a ver al chico que la miro con curiosidad, ella sonrió e intento acercarse a el cuando una mano la detuvo en su hombro

-yo no me acercaría a el si fuera tu, ese chico destruye todo lo que toca- de dijo un hombre como de unos 60 años

-yo no lo creo, parece agradable- respondió Tikki sonriendole

fin del recuerdo

-Plagga ¿estas bien? Plaga ¡PLAGA!!!- dijo Tikki intentando hacerlo reaccionar, pues el pequeño kwami negro se había vuelto una estatua de sal, a pesar de ser un beso de piquito

-Ti-Tikki?- dijo Plagga recién reaccionando

-te di un beso y te volviste una estatua de sal- dijo la pequeña motita roja haciendo gesto de sonrojarse

-lo siento Tikki, es que nadie me había dado un beso nunca, ni cuando solía ser humano- dijo el pequeño Kwami getuno

-tranquilo Plagga, también es mi primer beso en mas de 5000 años- respondió Tikki

Plagga abrazo a Tikki y juntos voltearon a ver a sus portadores, que estaban acostados de cucharita sobre la cama del chico, podría decirse que se acoplaban perfectamente, no se oía lo que decian pues los kwamis estaban en la cima del mural de escalar

-¿recuerdas a nuestros antiguos portadores? Los de Egipto para ser mas especifico- pregunto el pequeño gato negro

-claro, Juneth e Ikeni eran geniales, siempre dispuestos a ayudar a pesar de ser el general y la hija del sumo sacerdote de Amón- dijo la pequeña motita roja

-a veces pienso que somos los kwamis Cupido, porque todos nuestros portadores han terminado enamorados uno del otro- dijo Plagga

-si, y ellos no fueron la excepción, aunque no faltó un 3ro en discordia- dijo Tikki

-si, ahora es chloe, pero en Egipto era la hija del faraón, la que quería casarse con Ikeni y no soportaba a Juneth- dijo Plagga

-pero hay que admitir algo, ninguna de las dos pudo con ese amor que ellos se tienen- dijo Tikki dandole un beso en la mejilla, este sintió algo que lo recorría completo y le hizo venir otro recuerdo

recuerdo

-aquí estas- dijo Tikki atrás del joven de cabello negro alborotado

-que quieres?- preguntó Plagga volteando a verla, cuando el contacto visual se hizo presente, los ojos tiernos de la joven peli roja se encontraron con la mirada felina del joven que la miraba desconcertado

-tienes unos ojos realmente bonitos- dijo la joven con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas

-dicen que son una maldicion, por eso todo el pueblo me rechaza- dijo el joven

-a mi me gusta esa mirada felina, ahora esta mirando con indiferencia, pero la imagino con otras emociones y seria igual de encantadora- dijo la peli roja

-gracias, te convierte en la primera- dijo el chico cuando ella se abrazó a sus hombros y sintió algo recorriendolo como pequeñas cargas eléctricas que recorrían todo su cuerpo, pero aun así era una sensación agradable

fin del recuerdo

-Tikki dame otro- pidió Plagga

-otro que?- preguntó Tikki

-otro beso- dijo Plagga

-claro- respondió Tikki y volvió a posar su boquita en la del kwami negro haciendolo sonrojarse

-te quiero Plagga- dijo Tikki

-también te quiero mi motita roja- dijo Plagga

Ambos se veían muy contentos y encariñados uno con el otro cuando la voz de Marinette anunció que debían irse, ella se fue con la joven peli azul y al igual q el rubio ponía una cara de embobados marca ACME

-¿que haremos sin ellas?- preguntó Adrien de lo,mas idiotamente enamorado

-no lo se, pero me siento extraño- dijo Plagga

-¿ah si? ¿Paso algo con Tikki que yo no sepa?- pregunto Adrien

-me besó, puso su dulce y linda boquita sobre la mía que huele a queso kamembert- dijo Plagga

-valla valla, el kamembert tendrá competencia- dijo Adrien risueño

-no es solo eso, me trajo muchos recuerdos, cuando Egipto, cuando solía ser humano, una chica con una mirada parecida a la de ella- dijo Plagga

-valla Plagga su propio Rol acaba de alcanzarlos- dijo Adrien

-puede ser- dijo el pequeño Kwami negro sonrojado

Mientras tanto por el lado de Marinette, Tikki estaba sonrojada, (aunque no se le notase) y Marinette sonreia porque su pequeña amiga sentía por Plagga lo que ella sentía por Adrien


	2. cambios

Esa noche, a media noche Plagga escapó de la mansión Agreste para ir al museo donde tenían una lámpara, q se decía contenía un genio, solo que nadie podía tocarla, Plagga froto la lámpara y el genio salió -Plagga, viejo amigo- saludó el genio

-hola Ahmed, quiero que me concedas un deseo- dijo el pequeño kwami negro

-¿que es lo que deseas Plagga?- pregunto el genio

-deseo que Tikki y yo tengamos el poder de transformarnos en humanos a voluntad- dijo Plagga

-¿Tikki? ¿Hablas de la kwami de la creación?- pregunto el genio

-si, estoy enamorado de ella, veo a nuestros portadores y... Quiero algo así con ella- dijo Plagga

-claro amigo, lo que sea por ti y por el amor. Concedido. Cuando quieras hacerlo, solo tendrás que pensarlo- dijo el genio

-gracias Ahmed- dijo Plagga

-cuando quieras hablar, aquí estaré- dijo el genio volviendo a la lámpara mientras el pequeño kwami volvía donde su portador.

El llego y se acostó en la almohada donde Adrien le daba la espalda -mi linda Tikki- dijo antes de quedarse dormido

sueño

-¿sabes? eres un buen chico, también eres merecedor de esto- dijo la chica peli roja dándole un tierno beso en los labios haciendo sonrojar al chico de mirada felina

-pero tu... No te dejaran quedarte conmigo- dijo Plagga

-no me importa, yo te amo- dijo la joven

-también te amo, pero el pueblo nos separa- dijo el

-no todo el pueblo- dijo ella -el mago, el puede ayudarnos a escapar- dijo la joven

Fin del recuerdo

Al día siguiente Plagga despertó solo, Adrien se estaba bañando, se acercó. Volando al espejo de cuerpo completo -deseo ver al que era- pensó y frente al espejo tomó forma humana, vio otra vez, su mirada felina, su cabello negro ligeramente alborotado, solo que, estaba desnudo, el se contempló y sonrió -era un encanto- dijo sonriendo.

Adrien salio vestido y vio al sujeto parado frente al espejo y se sorprendió -¿quien eres tu?- preguntó el rubio

-soy Plagga, solo que me he transformado en humano, el genio concedió mi deseo- dijo el chico de cabello negro

-espera ¿dijiste genio?- preguntó Adrien

-si, cuando nos conocimos te dije que yo conocí al genio, pues hay una lámpara aquí en el museo, escapé anoche para pedir mi deseo, que Tikki y yo pudiéramos transformarnos a voluntad y... Creo que necesito ropa- dijo Plagga

-Plagga...- dijo Adrien

-lo hice por Tikki y por mi, yo los veo a ambos y quiero algo así- dijo Plagga

-esta bien Plagga, solo que tendrás que volver a tu forma original, hoy iremos a la escuela y en la tarde iremos a ver a Marinette y a Tikki si esto te hace sentir mejor- dijo el rubio

-gracias Adrien- dijo el pequeño kwami.

Por el lado de Marinette, ella despertó y junto a ella Tikki, la cual, había amanecido con forma humana, ahora tenia la piel blanca como la de Marinette, el cabello rojo, ondulado y corto con un fleco, y cierto detalle, estaba desnuda, solo la cubría la cobija de la peli azul.

-buenos días Marinette- dijo Tikki despertando, la peli azul la vio y se asusto -¿qui...quien eres tu?- preguntó la peli azul

-soy yo Marinette, Tikki- respondió Tikki

-pe...pero Tikki es un kwami y tu eres... Humana- dijo Marinette

Eso extraño a la joven que de pronto bajó al tocador solo para darse cuenta de su forma humana

-¿pero que me paso?- dijo la joven viendose en el espejo

-no lo se, pero ¿podrias tomar de nuevo tu forma original? Tenemos escuela -dijo Marinette algo sonrojada

Tikki lo intentó y volvió a su forma original, solo que no entendía como había podido obtener esa transformación.


	3. retazos de recuerdos

Esa tarde, en casa de Marinette, estaban ambos, jugando "mech wars 3" mientras ciertos Kwamis los veian abrazados entre ambos

recuerdo

-¿que es eso?- preguntó Plagga

-un encantamiento de vida eterna- dijo un joven alquimista

-¿ah si? ¿Y como funciona?- preguntó Plagga

-este no es precisamente fácil, para este encantamiento se necesita seres de corazón puro, como tu o como la chica de cabello rojo, dibujar en el piso este símbolo que ves en el libro, y sus almas quedarán unidas a sus joyas, como tu anillo, unos pendientes, o un broche- dijo el alquimista

-¿es un sacrificio para la inmortalidad?- preguntó Plagga

-no seré yo quien lo haga, yo no haria nunca un sacrificio humano, este ritual lo haré solo para revivirlos, aunque pronto lo realizaré- dijo el alquimista

fin del recuerdo

Tikki abrazó a Plagga cariñosamente mientras veía la feroz batalla de sus portadores por el videojuego

-¡si! Mi combinación triple marinetastica lo hizo de nuevo- festejó la peli azul

-me venciste de nuevo, no me sorprende que le ganaras a Máx- dijo el rubio recostando su cabeza coquetamente en el hombro y cuello de la chica mientras respiraba junto a su cuello

-Adrien- dijo Marinette con una risita y un ligero sonrojo

-hey tranquilo Romeo, estamos aquí- dijo Plagga

-ven, hay que dejar que se pongan comodos- dijo Tikki

Ellos se pusieron cobre un cojin mientras el rubio se colocaba sobre la peli azul recostado en su pecho mientras ella lo acariciaba

recuerdo

-me sorprende verte aquí- dijo la joven de pelo rojo

-yo vengo cada noche para observar la luna- dijo Plagga

-tal vez venimos en horas distintas, xq llevo varias noches viniendo a bañarme aquí en el lago- dijo ella. Lo que hizo sonrojar al joven

-pu... Pues no te había visto, ta... Tal vez la luna es mas hermosa que tu bañándote en el lago bajo su luz- dijo Plagga sonrojado

-¿ah si? Mirame a detalle y después a los ojos y dime que no soy bonita- dijo la joven

-lo eres, solo que no como para tener el morbo de observarte así- dijo Plagga

fin del recuerdo

-Plagga aquí hay galletas y queso- dijo Marinette para que comieran, ambos comieron y cayendo la noche el pequeño kwami negro y su portador tuvieron que volver a casa, donde el pequeño kwami negro volvió a tomar forma humana para medirse ropa de Adrien quedándose con un atuendo de camisa gris oscuro con chaleco y pantalón negro y una corbata verde limón

-valla es el que mejor se me ve- dijo Plagga

-te queda muy bien- respondió Adrien -ahora ¿me dirás porque anda vas tan raro hace rato?- pregunto el rubio

-Quiero a Tikki, pero su cercanía me trae recuerdos de cuando solía ser humano, en especial, de una joven de mirada tierna y cabello rojo, corto y ondulado- dijo Plagga

-la chica tenia algún parecido con Tikki?- preguntó el rubio

-solo la mirada tierna, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella- dijo Plagga

-¿y qué probabilidad hay de que ella fuese Tikki?- preguntó Adrien

-no lo se, no recuerdo cuando fue que me convirtieron en un Kwami- dijo plagga algo triste

Mientras Tanto en casa de Marinette, ella estaba terminando un vestido rojo con detalles en negro y blanco -listo Tikki, midetelo- dijo Marinette

la joven estaba en ropa interior, casualmente su complexión era casi la misma que la de Marinette, así que se midió el vestido y se miró al espejo -wooow, no se como obtuve este poder que antes no tenia- dijo Tikki

-si esta eras tu antes de volverte un kwami, debo decir que eras muy bonita- dijo la peli azul

-yo... Solo tengo un recuerdo de mi vida como humana, y es donde estoy con un chico de cabello alborotado, mirada felina y una sonrisa encantadora- dijo Tikki algo triste

-¿y no le hallas algún parecido con Plagga?- preguntó Marinette

-solo el color de su pelo y sus ojos- dijo la peliroja

-ven Tikki, vamos a descansar- dijo Marinette tomando su mano para acostarse para el día siguiente


	4. sueños

Esa noche Plagga dormía junto a Adrien pero sus sueños no parecían tan felices

*sueño

Plagga tenia su forma de Kwami cuando vio un espejo, en el reflejo veía su forma humana, su mirada felina y esa sonrisa retadora y tras su reflejo, a la joven que amó durante su vida humana, y tras el estaba Tikki abrazandolo con mucho cariño, vio al espejo y la joven estaba en la misma pose que la motita roja susurrandole al oído -te amo Plagga- con la voz de Tikki, como si las dos fuesen una

-¿Tikki? ¿Que significa? Ella... Tu... ¿Son la misma? Dime Tikki- dijo Plagga mientras ambas sonreían sin pronunciar palabra alguna

*fin del sueño.

Plagga despertó agitado mientras Adrien se tapaba la nariz x el aliento a queso kamembert de Plagga -hablaste dormido Plagga- dijo el rubio.

-no fue mi intención, tuve un sueño extraño, soñé que me veía al espejo y en mi reflejo veía al que era y tras el a esa chica, la que era mi amiga en aquel tiempo y... Tikki también estaba ahí y al acercarse al espejo... Esa chica era su reflejo- dijo Plagga

-una de dos, ¿o el beso de Tikki y esos recuerdos están trastornandote? ¿O fue el atracón de queso de anoche?- dijo Adrien

-como eres...- dijo Plagga resentido

-ven amigo, tenemos que ir a la escuela- dijo el rubio

Ya en la tarde como Chat Noir, Adrien vio desde un punto lejano y alto a Marinette caminando con una chica peli roja de cabello ondulado y corto, el buscó el rostro de la chica y lo observó era bonita, casi rivalizaba con Marinette y al volver a casa, Plagga volvió atónito -esa chica... Ella es ella- dijo Plagga en su forma humana y sumamente nervioso

-no creo que sea ella Plagga han pasado mas de 5000 años después de la ultima vez que la viste cuando solias ser humano- dijo el rubio

-era ella, ese rostro juré no olvidarlo nunca- dijo Plagga

-¿porqué hiciste ese juramento?- preguntó Adrien

-porque la amé desde la primera vez que la vi- dijo Plagga -sabia que seria imposible, así que trate de alejarla de mi, pero ella siempre fue tan linda, tan tierna, ella fue la única que me trató como persona cuando los demás no- dijo Plagga mientras se le corrían las lágrimas

-yo te quiero Plagga, eres mi amigo, también mi Kwami, el único que me ayudó a liberar mi verdadero yo, vales mucho para mi, y ahora que puedes tomar forma humana, me hace pensar que tambien... Mi hermano- dijo Adrien abrazandolo

Esa calidez hizo llorar a Plagga con sentimientos encontrados, nunca creyó que el rubio lo viera más que como compañero, sino como un hermano.

Mas tarde, le toco a Lady Bug el patrullaje nocturno, ella pasó x casa de Adrien y vio ahí a un joven de cabello negro, alborotado, ella trato de ver quien era, y al voltear el dejó ver su mirada felina y esa sonrisa retadora de siempre, la heroína se quedó intrigada por ese chico en casa de Adrien y al volver a casa y perder la transformación, Tikki se quedó atónita -el, el estaba con Adrien- dijo Tikki

-¿hablas del chico de tu recuerdo?- preguntó Marinette

-si, era el, esa mirada felina es inconfundible... Y esa sonrisa... ¡Dios! Juraría que esa sonrisa tenia algún efecto en mi solo que... No lo recuerdo- dijo Tikki.

Mientras dormían la pequeña motita roja tuvo un sueño mucho mas intenso que el gato negro.

*Sueño

Ella estaba con el chico de mirada felina a la orilla de un lago, de noche -¿así que no tienes el morbo de verme así? En ese caso mirame a los ojos y no los pierdas de vista- dijo Tikki

El lo hizo y ella se dejo recostar sobre el cesped sin que el chico dejara de mirarla -¿que es lo que haces conmigo? ¿Quieres provocarme?- preguntó el joven

-quiero tenerte, te quiero, y estoy segura que tu también a mi- dijo ella abriéndose el yukata descubriendo sus hombros y parte de su pecho

-soy solo tuya- dijo ella


	5. situaciones imprevistas

-ahhhh ¿pero que fue eso?- despertó Tikki asustada, con su forma humana y con ciertas "secuelas" de su sueño

-¿que pasa Tikki?- dijo Marinette entre sueños.

-tuve un sueño extraño, el chico de mo recuerdo, estaba con el al filo de un lago, de pronto me acosté y... Lo invite a poseerme, descubriendome los hombros y el pecho- dijo Tikki asustada y avergonzada

-dormiste boca abajo Tikki, por eso tuviste un sueño así- dijo Marinette aun somnolienta.

-Marinette ¿me estas escuchando? ¡Marinette!- dijo Tikki pero la peli azul estaba profundamente dormida

En la mañana Plagga despertó con una "situación" -Adrien despierta, no se lo que me pasa, Adrien- dijo Plagga para despertarlo.

-¿Plagga que pa...?- dijo Adrien, no pudo terminar esa pregunta al ver a plagga con cierto "problema".

-no se porque me pasó esto- dijo Plagga sonrojado

-¿que soñaste anoche?- preguntó Adrien

-la chica de esos recuerdos, estaba conmigo al filo de un lago, intentaba volverme loco, se recosto y se...- dijo Plagga cuando Adrien le tapó la boca.

-ok, tienes una "situación" lo que puedes hacer es bañarte con agua fría- dijo Adrien

-¿agua fría?- preguntó Plagga con cierta inseguridad

-si, lo necesitas si quieres mantenerlo donde y como debe estar- dijo Adrien

En la tarde ambos Kwamis salieron con sus portadores usando su forma humana cuando de casualidad se encontraron, Marinette y Adrien se saludaron de beso cuando las miradas de Tikki y Plagga se cruzaron, haciendolos parecer hipnotzados entre ellos

-parece que ya se conocían- dijo Marinette viéndolos

-no lo se... Tal vez ella... Pueda decirlo- dijo Plagga besando la mano de Tikki seductoramente

-¿como podría saberlo yo? Si esta es la primera vez en la que siquiera cruzamos palabra- dijo Tikki sonrojada.

Mientras los minutos pasaban Adrien y Marinette se alejaron a una distancia prudente, para que ellos pudiesen hablar

-no lo vas a creer, pero ella es Tikki en su forma humana- susurró Marinette

-¿Tikki? Woow si que es linda, pero esto tu no lo vas a creer, el es Plagga- dijo Adrien

-¿en serio? Me pregunto como hizo para obtener ese poder- dijo Marinette

-Plagga se escapó una noche con un viejo amigo y pidió el deseo de que ambos pudieran hacer eso- dijo Adrien

-imagino lo problemático que debió ser al principio para ti- dijo Marinette

-¿y Tikki? ¿Sus transformaciones involuntarias no han sido así?- preguntó Adrien

-no, Tikki ya puede controlarlo, mas o menos, hemos estado durmiendo juntas para que pudiera controlarlo- dijo Marinette

-si eso tenemos que hacer, preferiria no hacerlo solo de recordar lo de esta mañana- dijo Adrien sonrojado

Mas adelante, Plagga trataba de acercarse a Tikki, pero ella lo evadia, sin embargo, se acerco por curiosidad cuando el chico de mirada felina la tomó por su rostro y la besó haciéndola sonrojar ante ese gesto cuando otro recuerdo asaltó a la peli roja

*recuerdo

-¿no sabes lo que es el amor?- preguntó Tikki

-no lo se, Y no se si quiera saberlo- dijo Plagga

-mirame- dijo Tikki viéndolo

-¿que podría ver de ti que no haya visto?- dijo Plagga.

-solo mirame- dijo Tikki, Plagga se giro para verla y Tikki se abalanzó sobre el con un beso, recostandolo sobre el tatami mientras el tenia los ojos abiertos asombrado, y sus manos sobre la cintura de ella, cuando ella cortó el beso, el estaba sonrojado.

-tu... Tu me... Me quieres- dijo Plagga a lo que Tikki cerro su boca con un dedo -shhhh, solo Disfrútalo- dijo Tikki acercándose a el, que cerró los ojos ante el contacto de sus labios y los de ella, y así corresponder para después subir sus manos hacia la espalda de ella, cuando cortaron el beso ambos estaban sonrojados de un modo tierno -ese beso... Ese beso...- dijo Plagga

-lo que sentiste en ese beso que correspondiste, asi es el amor- susurró Tikki

*fin del recuerdo

Tras cortar el beso, Tikki estaba muy sonrojada viendo a los ojos a Plagga -dame otro- susurró Tikki a lo que Plagga sonrió para acercarse de nuevo, esta vez tomandola por la cintura ella posando sus manos el el pecho de el cuando sus labios se fundieron de nuevo en un beso tierno, delicado y pausado, tan correcto que a Tikki se le hizo conocida, y sumamente agradable.


	6. corazones inocentes

Tikki sentia un remolino de emociones por ese beso, esa sensación de los labios de Plagga rozando los suyos se sentía tan correcta, tan adictiva y dulce que ni todas las galletas del mundo igualarian su sabor, Plagga, por otro lado, sentia ya una adicción por los labios de la motita roja, al grado dd haberla abrazado posesivamente y con cuidado, además de una sensación calida en el pecho que le traía otro recuerdo.

recuerdo

 _-¿sabes lo cómodo que eres? Podria acostumbrarme a esto- dijo Tikki recostada en el pecho de él._

 _-¿y tu lo peligrosamente que te me acercas? Porque tienes la manía de hacerme sonrojar- dijo Plagga sonrojado y desviando la mirada._

 _-oh vamos, tu me gustas, y no me importa si el pueblo lo acepta o no, yo te quiero a ti- dijo Tikki abrazandolo._

 _-¿como podrías querer a alguien con una maldición como la mia?- dijo Plagga._

 _-tal y como eres, solo tu te robaste mi corazón y espero llegar al tuyo para robarlo y quedarmelo- dijo Tikki_.

fin del recuerdo.

Ambos abrieron los ojos lentamente para quedarse viendo con sus frentes juntas y sonrojados -dime tu nombre- suplicó Plagga con una mirada enamorada.

-soy Tikki- respondió Tikki mirándolo igual -dime tu el tuyo- pidió ella.

-soy Plagga- respondió Plagga del mismo modo.

Ambos parecían perdidos en la mirada del otro hasta que Adrien y Marinette les avisaron que debían volver, el sonrió algo nervioso al igual que ella y se despidieron. Ya en casa de Marinette, Tikki se tumbó en el diván sin dejar de pensar en lo que sintió en ese beso.

-si así estas con ese beso ¿como te pondrás cuando sepas a quien besaste?- dijo Marinette.

-no lo se, pero fue magnífico- dijo Tikki.

-ese chico es Plagga, Tikki, solo que estaba con su forma humana- dijo Marinette sonriendo.

-¿Plagga???? ¿Estas diciendo que mi gatito y el chico de ese recuerdo son el mismo? Pero ¿como?- dijo Tikki que sintió las palabras de la peli azul como un balde de agua helada.

-por lo que Adrien me dijo, Plagga escapo una noche para ver a un viejo amigo y pedirle un deseo, el cual fue que ambos tuvieran el poder de tomar la forma que solían tener antes de ser kwamis- dijo Marinette.

-Plagga... Supongo que... Quería tener conmigo lo que Adrien y tu tienen- dijo Tikki sonrojada.

-esta enamorado de ti Tikki- dijo Marinette.

-pero... ¿Porque suplicó porque le dijera mi nombre?- preguntó Tikki.

-¿que tal si el también tiene esos golpes de recuerdos que te dan a ti?- dijo Marinette.

-eso tiene un poco de lógica- dijo Tikki.

Mientras tanto en la mansión agreste, Plagga estaba recostado en el sillón con un pedazo de queso kamembert en su mano -mi galletita... Ella era la chica que jure no olvidar- dijo Plagga suspirando

-si, ¿quien lo diría? Ahora puedes estar tranquilo, no le pintaste los cuernos- dijo Adrien

-mi galletita- dijo Plagga sonriendo de lo mas idiotamente enamorado

-ya entendí Romeo, caiste por ella- dijo Adrien

-como un idiota- dijo Plagga sin voltear a verlo

-¿y que tal si ustedes dos tienen una cita?- dijo Adrien

-¿como la fallida de Marinette con Nino?- dijo Plagga

-esa fue porque apareció un akuma, y que bueno que apareció, porque de lo contrario mi princesa estaría con el- dijo el rubio

-¿puedes imaginar a tu Lady nerviosa con nino?- dijo Plagga

-basta Plagga, no es gracioso- dijo Adrien a lo que el chico de mirada felina solo se echo a reir

-vere que puedo hacer, pero tratare de que tengas tu cita perfecta con Tikki sin queso- dijo Adrien

-oye, deja mi queso- respondió Plagga

Al dia siguiente, Marinette ya era consiente del plan de Adrien, pero ambos sabían de lo inexpertos que eran ambos, así que estaban con ellos a través de un comunicador

-tranquila Tikki, todo saldrá bien- dijo Marinette por el comunicador

-pe...pero ¿y si me comporto boba? ¿O si la rsgamos? ¿Y si aparece un akuma?- dijo Tikki

-relajate, no creo que suceda- dijo Marinette

-pero Adrien... ¿Y si la hago sentir incomoda? ¿Como hago para no hacerlo?- dijo Plagga

-pareces niño pequeño Plagga- dijo Adrien riéndose divertido

-no ayudas burlandote de mi- dijo Plagga

-tranquilo Plagga, ahí esta Tikki, recuerda, confiado como chat, pero no demasiado- dijo Adrien empujandolo ligeramente mientras Marinette se alejaba para ocultarse y seguirlos de cerca, Tikki estaba ahí con un vestido rojo, de lunares blancos, lucia coqueta con los flats blancos que usaba y la diadema que traía, mientras el se acercaba sin perder detalle de ella antes que otro recuerdo inesperado lo asaltase.


	7. caminata romantica

-esta hermosa, ese vestido se le ve mejor que ese yukata que usaba cuando eramos humanos- pensó Plagga acercándose a la chica de cabello rojo

-wooow esta muy... Atractivo- pensó Tikki mientras se sonrojaba

El chico de mirada felina se acercó mas y la tomo de la mano para besarla frente a ella -estas hermosa mi galletita- dijo Plagga.

-gracias gatito- dijo Tikki sonrojandose cuando otro recuerdo asaltó al chico de mirada felina

Recuerdo*

-listo, ahora... Al agua patos- dijo Tikki saltando al agua semidesnuda, justo cuando Plagga nadaba en ese ojo de agua

-¡pero que diablos!- gritó Plagga al casi ahogarse por la ola que la peli roja hizo al lanzarse al agua cuando sintió unas manos sobre su pecho y un cuerpo femenino en su espalda

-lo... Lo siento- dijo Tikki abrazandolo por la espalda sonrojada, a lo que el se soltó de su abrazo para darse la vuelta y verla, pero al ver a la chica frente a el se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

-e... Estaba yo primero aquí, vístete- dijo Plagga sonrojado

-¿te avergüenza verme asi o que yo te vea así?- preguntó Tikki

-n...no no es eso- dijo Plagga -es solo... Que aun me pones nervioso- añadió

*fin del recuerdo*

-¿pasa algo Plagga?- preguntó Tikki viéndolo con curiosidad

-descuida... Es solo lo hermosa que te ves- dijo Plagga juntando su frente con la de ella

-la mirada inocente Tikki- dijo Marinette por el comunicador

-recuerda Plagga, coqueto y tierno a la vez- dijo Adrien por el comunicador de él

Ambos obedecieron a los consejos de Marinette y Adrien que estaban cerca y escondidos, la caminata por el parque fue de lo mas exitosa, hasta que encontraron a André el heladero

-valla valla, pero si son la pareja de enamorados mas tierna que halla visto- dijo André

-dicen que tus helados son los mejores de París- dijo Tikki

-y es verdad señorita, chocolate negro como su cabello y limón como sus ojos- respondió André a lo que el joven de mirada felina se sonrojo

-gracias André- dijo Tikki

-y para el joven, fresa con galleta de chocolate negro y moras como sus ojos- dijo André preparando el helado de Plagga

-gracias André- respondió Plagga tomando su helado

Despues se fueron caminando por el puente de los candados mientras Tikki sacaba uno con sus nombres con su llave -¿lo ponemos?- preguntó Tikki mostrandole el candado a Plagga

-pongamoslo- respondió Plagga, ambos abrieron el candado, lo colocaron en el varandal del puente y Plagga arrojo las llaves con todas sus fuerzas al rio

Tikki lo abrazó refugiandose en el hombro del chico de mirada felina haciéndolo sonrojarse -Plagga ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- preguntó Tikki

-claro Tikki- respondió Plagga correspondiendo al abrazo.

-¿has tenido golpes de recuerdos? Ya sabes... de cuando eramos humanos- preguntó Tikki

-los he tenido, sólo que tu estas en ellos, en los pocos que he tenido- dijo Plagga -pero ¿porque lo preguntas? ¿También los has tenido?- añadió

-si, los he tenido, y a pesar de que me rechazabas siempre te demostraba mis sentimientos por ti- respondió Tikki.

Plagga la tomó del mentón para acercarla a el y besarla dulcemente, degustando ese sabor al que él ya era adicto, Tikki por su parte ya senia el sabor de los labios de el como su favorito, mas delicioso que cualquier galleta, macaron o postre que existiera en el mundo.


End file.
